For The Love of Peace
by Feke07
Summary: Who would have thought that the Perfect Soldier, of all people, would get all the love, and I, the ex-Queen of the World, most popular and renowned politician, princess of the Sanc Kingdom…gets shot. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing. I appreciate reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Enjoy.

DUO'S POV

Sometimes I miss the war. Now, don't get me wrong, I've witnessed more pain throughout my life AND the war to keep me slightly depressed for the rest of my life. However, my chaotic life never had time for love. Yeah, I said it. Love. I've never known anything to be this hard…and I've only been aware of this emotion for less than twenty-four hours. Yep, I'm complaining about an experience that I've barely experienced.

It started last night. As a preventer, I was escorting the Vice Foreign Minister to her house, after a long conference. My fellow gundam pilots are preventers also, and you'd think Mr. Perfect Soldier would have had the job…but I threatened him for it. Yep, believe it. See, Heero and I have been together on and off for almost two years…so you can imagine what I threatened to take away if he didn't let me have the job. At the time I didn't know why I wanted it. Sure Relena and I are close friends, (she took the news about Heero and I pretty well), but her and Heero have become practically brother and sister. You know, once Heero learned how to be human. Kudos to me.

Anyway, getting off subject, I walked Relena into her mansion and did my rounds to check the house's safety. The last room I checked was her bedroom, and once I gave her the green light she came in and almost immediately started undressing. Now, as a gay man, that shouldn't have fazed me…but only a select few people, Quatre and Trowa, know that I'm bisexual now. However, I've never been attracted to a female before Relena. Weird I know. Heero turned me gay, and the former Queen of the World turned me bi. So, needless to say when she started wiggling out of her skirt, I had to sit down to cover my shame.

After looking away to calm myself down, I asked in a pretend concerned voice, "Relena, I really hope you don't change in front of all your escorts." She laughs that slightly mischievous yet angelic laugh that I love, "Of course not Duo. Only Heero, and now you," she pauses, "Is there a problem?" Well I wouldn't say a problem per say, since I'm thoroughly enjoying the show…good thing I don't embarrass easily, "Hey if you're cool with it, I'm fine with it." Relena raises her eyebrows, and gives me a look that makes me regret the agreement. Good thing she thinks I'm gay…right? In no time she's wearing nothing but a white lace bra and matching bikini style panties. At 20 years old, Relena's body has blossomed quite nicely. Her breasts aren't big, but they're big enough for me to fantasize about them, feeling them against my bare chest as I press her against the wall…breathe Duo…down boy. Then there's her flat stomach, toned from weekly pilates for stress relief. I need some relief myself. "Duo, are you okay?" The goddess of my dreams looks at me in quiet concern as she…unclasps her bra. Just then…I got jealous. Yes, jealous. Another emotion I've never wasted my time on. I thought of all the men she's ever slow danced with at the millions of balls and galas full of stuffy, old, and mostly perverted politicians. _I_ wanted to be the one protecting her, not Heero. At that realization, I got up, gave Relena a kiss on the cheek like I always did, and left.

Now, all I think about is her long beautiful hair cascading down her back. Running my hands through it as I kiss her soft luscious lips…Yep. I've got it bad. Sitting here, legs propped up on my desk in Preventers Headquarters, ignoring the paperwork from my last mission, you'd think I would at least give thought to my partner/lover on the other side of the office, working. As usual.

I give a long sigh, then hear a monotone voice say, "You know you wouldn't be so bored if you actually did some work." I roll my eyes, "I did enough work for today. It's almost quittin time anyway." I watch my partner/lover stop typing, and the infamous eye twitch only I can create. "Duo…we don't leave for another three hours." I stretch and nearly fall out of my chair at what Heero says next. "Okay, since you don't seem to have much to do lately, you're working tomorrow night at the gala celebrating the anniversary of the end of the war."

Are you shittin me!?! I hate those things!

"Are you shittin me!?! I hate those things!" I think out loud. Heero just shrugs off the incredulous look on my face and resumes his typing. "I was going to spare you to let you rest up for when I come over tomorrow night…"

I couldn't stop the goofy grin from showing on my face. Heero Yuy is my best friend above everything else, but he can be truly insatiable. I mean, usually that wouldn't be a problem…but my thoughts are on someone else. Like I said, this love thing is hard.

God, I hate galas. Whoever thought of putting thousands of the most corrupt, perverted old guys together in order to prey on poor Relena and Quatre, should be burning in hell. Having Quatre as Relena's date was a good idea; however, putting two of the most beautiful people in the room together is also bound to draw more attention than security is comfortable with. Thus making our jobs harder. Heero, Wufei, and I are working tonight. Wufei's the actual captain of tonight's guards, but Heero and I are assigned to Quatre and Relena, respectively. Apparently Relena requested having me to escort her more often… I'm not sure why, and neither is Heero.

Wait…who's that guy, and why is he walking towards Relena and Quatre? "01, you see him?"

"Affirmative. 02, you're closer. Go!"

BANG BANG

"Shots fired! Vice Foreign Minister is down!"

Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

RELENA'S POV

This. Shit. Hurts. Like. Hell. And I wish these people would stop hovering over me like I'm dying. It's only a shot in the arm. Quatre twisted the shooter's wrist before he could shoot me in the chest. Oh crap… I'm starting to blackout. Wait, who's picking me up? Right before my eyes close, I look up to see the last thing I ever wanted to see in my life… a sad Duo.

* * *

I open my eyes to pain shooting through my arm and up my shoulder. "Ah fuck." I hear a laugh from my right side, and turn to see an amused Wufei. Only he would find entertainment while I'm lying in a hospital bed. I groan and lay back, closing my eyes again, "Wufei, I thought we were friends." I hear him move closer, and he takes my hand on my now good arm. "I am your friend Relena. It's just funny to see the symbol of peace using vulgar language while sitting in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound. There's so much wrong with this picture." I roll my eyes and try not to laugh, "You know? I remember when you never spoke to me." "Ouch." "Whatever." I could never be upset with Wufei; he's too damn cute. All of the gundam pilots are. "So Agent Chang, debrief me about what happened, or something." I chuckle.

"Nothing special." Ouch. I have a hole in my arm and it's nothing special. Thanks Wufei, you're the best friend with a nice ass a girl could wish for. He notices me glaring at him and continues, "The shooter was an ex- Oz soldier, apparently lost since the end of the war. Naturally, he was trying to kill you, but Quatre redirected the gun before the man could shoot. We saw him and sent Duo, but he didn't make it in time to save your arm," he smiles. Yes, Wufei has definitely lightened up within the past 4-5 years. And yes, I've mentioned that he has a nice ass; however, he's gay. Sad, isn't it? But I digress. It's kind of rude to talk to myself when I have company.

"Wufei, we're friends right?" He freezes…he always does that when I ask this question. I think I still make him uncomfortable sometimes, since I'm not what he thought I would be back when he despised me.

"I'm still here aren't I?" I roll my eyes. Between Duo, and myself we've succeeded at teaching our Asian friend the wonders of sarcasm. Duo…

"How's Duo? He was the last person I saw before blacking out, and he looked devastated." "… He wasn't sure whether or not you were going to make it. Blood was everywhere, and all he saw was your arm across your stomach. In the panic he initially thought the bullet had hit its mark." My eyes widen, and I sit up too quickly, receiving a sharp pain in my arm _and _my head. "He knows that I'm alright? How long was I out? Did he come here?" Wufei gives a slight frown. "You've been out for a few days. You hit your head on a table after you got shot, giving you a small concussion. Yes, Duo knows you're alright…but he never came to visit. I've been assigned to you the whole time." If possible, his frown gets deeper once he sees hurt flash in my eyes before I cover it up with an understanding smile. I nod, and lower my head. "I understand."

"I don't." I look up to be greeted by a Wufei I've never seen before, "What?" Wufei's face grows serious as he holds my gaze, "Since we're friends," he gives me a sly grin, "let me ask you this. Why do you love Duo so much?" My eyes grow to the size of saucers as my skin starts to resemble a tomato. "And don't lie to me Relena. We're better than that," the Asian ends in a no nonsense tone.

I sigh loudly and stare at the ceiling. I think of all the time I've spent with Duo. I love being around him. He makes me feel alive. Whole. I love his sense of humor. I love his goofy grin. What I love most is his smile. A genuine smile that he always gives me, but rarely gives others. Then there's his body. Oh God, his body. His cute ass, lean physique that hides the true strength Duo holds, and his hands. Oh yes, his hands. They've touched me on many occasions, but never the way I really wanted them to.

"Relena!" Oh yeah, Wufei asked me a question.

I turn my attention to a now highly amused Wufei. "What in the world were you thinking about? You look like a boiled lobster, you're so red." I roll my eyes once again. "Why thank you Wufei. That's what a girl loves to hear. It's a wonder that you're gay." Wufei grunts to contain his chuckle, "Well if I wasn't mistaken, Duo is too." I glance at him and try to keep the pain in my heart at bay, "Yeah well we both know that I'm prone to falling for guys with the least interest in me." Wufei smiles, and brings my hand to his mouth and kisses my knuckles. "They don't know what they're missing." I smile and whisper, "I love you Wufei. You're such a great friend. Heero doesn't know what he's missing without you." Wufei's eyebrow rises in mock curiosity, but he can't hide the blush that creeps up his neck and ears. "I love you too Relena. Although I hate the fact that you can read me as well as I read you."


	3. Chapter 3

DUO'S POV

"Duo what's wrong with you?" Oh great, there goes my solitude. Can't a guy just stay locked in his apartment and feel sorry for himself in peace? Not if you're friends with Quatre Raberba Winner. I quickly stash the gun I was planning on using under my couch cushions as Quatre and Trowa barge into my living room. "What the hell Quatre…" See? I can't even be angry properly.

Without a word, Trowa reaches under me, grabbing the gun I just pushed under there. Damn eye. I swear that one is enhanced since Trowa always keeps the other one covered.

"Duo…" And it starts. Now Quatre's gonna be sad and try to convince me that life is worth living. "What the hell Duo!?! Why are you doing this to yourself?" I sit quietly, hoping he'd stop soon. Days of being sleep and food deprived definitely don't prepare you to be yelled at by a mother hen. After a while Trowa stops Quatre and tells him to let me speak. My first thought is to not speak at all…until Trowa cocks my gun. Can you believe it? He stops me from shooting myself, just so he can get the pleasure.

"I hope you don't think I'll do the job of killing you _for _you, but I _will _shoot your hands so you can't masturbate for at least a year."

Okay, that's just wrong. "Geez Quatre, call off your one-eyed dog." Quatre ignores my comment and sits next to me. "Look Duo. I know you feel responsible for Relena getting shot, but she's fine. Unless you were superman, you couldn't have gotten to her any sooner." I shake my head, trying to hold back tears, "Death follows me everywhere I go. That's why I'm Shinigami, god of death. Everyone I love or care about either gets hurt or dies. It's only a matter of time before something happens to you Quatre." I glance at Trowa, "not that I don't love you Cyclops…"

"I swear I'll shoot off your braid."

My eyes go wide in surprise, "Seriously Quat, is he PMSing or what?" Trowa answers before Quatre, "No, I'm just annoyed that you can't seem to make up your mind. Girls or guys? Relena or Heero? Because this whole 'woe is me because I'm death' thing is old. Shit. Happens. Especially to us, Relena included. The princess is taking this better than the 'god of death' and _she's _the one who got shot."

I let out a long sigh… Damnit Trowa. I think I liked him better when he barely talked, but even then he made me feel like shit…in a good way of course. "So?" Quatre finally asks. I jump up and head down the hall to take a shower, "Thanks guys. I have some people to talk to." "Wait Duo. Here." Quatre hands me the biggest sub sandwich I've ever seen, "I knew you weren't eating."

"Yeah. You always starve yourself when you're being a baby." I sigh once again. Trowa has definitely been around me too much. Even _I'm _getting tired of the sarcasm.

"I love you too guys."

* * *

RELENA'S POV

It's been two weeks since I've been shot. I'm almost healed, minus some tenderness. I still haven't heard from or seen Duo. I really don't know what to think of it. Heero's coming over. He should know. After all they are…together.

Heero walks into my room, picks me up bridal style and lays me back on the bed. Good thing I'm still in my pajamas. With a kiss on my forehead he lays down next to me, "How's the arm?" I smile. Typical Heero, straight to the point. "Feels a little tender, but I can handle it. Have you heard from Duo?" "Yes. We're over." In my mind, I'm leaping for joy…is that a bad thing? "You seem to be taking it well." Heero gives a small shrug, "He doesn't love me, and I don't think I've ever loved him…not like you do." "Oh my God," I close my eyes hoping that I'm dreaming, "please tell me you didn't know that the whole time." Heero props himself up on one elbow to lean over me, with a mischievous out of character smirk on his face. "You mean…was I aware of your feelings for my boyfriend when he and I were--"

"Lalalalalalalalala! I 'm not listening!" I cover my ears as Heero starts laughing at my childishness. "Heero," I look him dead in the eyes, "if you finish that sentence I'll tell Wufei about your infatuation with him, turn lesbian, and have hot lesbian sex in every part of your apartment."

The smirk on his face disappears, and Heero just blinks. I never would have thought I could make Heero speechless. "Oh so you can be gay but I can't?" His eyebrow quirks up, "I thought that was obvious," he continues as I roll my eyes, "I talked to Wufei before Duo and I broke up. He helped me realize my feelings."

I sit up, "So what about you and Wufei?" Heero pauses, "Soon." I fall back on the bed and slowly roll out of it. Who would have thought that the Perfect Soldier, of all people, would get all the love, and I, the ex-Queen of the World, most popular and renowned politician, princess of the Sanc Kingdom…gets shot. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I sigh as I walk in my private bathroom and run a hot shower, leaving Heero in my bed to wonder about my sudden silence. Usually I would have run a bath, especially for the sake of my arm, but I'm really not in the mood to be alone for that long. Then again I'll always have thought of Duo to keep me company…

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Once Relena walks into the bathroom, Heero stealthily walks out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. He opens it to reveal a nervous looking Duo, and drags him in, pushing him up the stairs. "Heero, what if she's disgusted with me? I mean she still thinks I'm gay!" Heero grabs Duo's braid and pulls him up the stairs, "I thought you were gay too… You were very convincing…" Duo smiles a genuine smile and pushes Heero away from him, "Shut up." Heero gets serious and steps up to Duo, "Are you sure? Don't lead her on Duo." "Heero, I would never hurt her, just like you wouldn't," Duo turns to open the bedroom door to hear the shower still going, "And no, I won't be calling you tonight." Duo sticks his tongue out at Heero, who reaches for his gun just as Duo closes the door in his face. As Duo leans on the door he hears Heero tapping Morse code with his gun, 'Hurt her and I'll kill you.' Duo shakes his head and taps a message back just before the shower stops, 'Call Wufei or something.' With that he hears Heero walk away. Relena walks out with her arm freshly bandaged in nothing but a small silk robe. She looks up and freezes when she sees Duo instead of Heero. "Duo…"

"Relena…" Duo walks up to Relena and sits down on her bed, "Can we talk?" Relena's eyebrow goes up as she sits down next to him. "Duo, it wasn't your fault that I got shot…" Duo turns to look at Relena until she stares back into his eyes, "Relena, I'm sorry for not being there for you…I couldn't stand you being hurt…and I was suppose to be there--" Duo stops short when he feels soft lips against his own, but just as it starts, Relena pulls back embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Duo. You just broke up with Heero and I'm….I'm so---" Duo pulls Relena into another kiss while gently stroking her bandaged arm. His other hand slides into her damp hair and lightly touches the back of Relena's neck when Duo hears her moan deeply into his mouth. She jumps back and inches away from Duo, and presses herself against her headboard. "Duo, you've been with Heero for years. When two people of the same sex _have _sex, that usually means that they're gay…." Duo chuckles and smiles, moving closer to the Vice Foreign Minister, "Relena, I don't love men, nor do I love women….I just love you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Heero." Relena looks at the braided man and smirks, "So you want me? Not Heero? Or any other guy…" Duo looks her straight in the eyes, "I may run and hide," Relena snorts in agreement, "but I never tell a lie." Relena breaks into laughter and pulls Duo into a passionate kiss. He opens his mouth for Relena without hesitation and the kiss gets deeper. Relena pushes Duo down on the bed with her good arm and straddles him, "You need a new catch phrase because that one is getting even more lame every time you say it." Duo shrugs, "You just fell for it.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review. Be honest. Be true. Just don't be mean lol**_


End file.
